Zamsher
"Don't misunderstand my actions." '-Zamusher' also called Zamshar, Zamshaa or Zamusha is an alien of an unnamed race from Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Mecha-Zamu subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Far away from earth, on a meteor with green flames around it, two warriors battled fiercely: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Zamusher. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimately killed by Zamusher, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached earth, Zamusher finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well the the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another;Alien Valkie, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two leaped from their meteorites and prepared to land on earth; their new battlefield. Mirai went to investigate, but both passed him up, and eventually landed on earth, ready to fight. Alien Valkie, however, was no match for Zamusher, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Mirai soon returned to earth, and both had long conversation, before Mirai decided to turn into |Ultraman Mebius. The two fought with their swords, but Mebius's was sliced in half quickly. But Serizawa, who was in the area, turned into Ultraman Hikari, and, with one quick slash, destroyed Zamusher's sword. Beaten, Zamusher decided to leave. He walked into the sunrise, and disappeared. Zamusher would return months later after Ultraman Hikari discovered what Alien Empera was doing to Earth's sun as it was being consumed by darkness. Zamusher reappeared on Earth and quickly destroyed a Mass Production Imperializer right before it would destroy GUYS' base. With him was Alien Psychokino and Alien Fanton in GUYS' base. After destroying the robot the Mass Production Imperializer went into the atmosphere. Shortly after Alien Empera made his appearance. With little effort the fiend surrounded the planet in darkness. Zamusher, Alien Psychokino, and a soon arriving to the scene Ultraman Hikari could not so much as touch the Emperor as his dark shockwaves were more than the heroes could handle. Zamusher sacrificed himself before the Emperor could finish off GUYS, giving his allies another chance to fight. Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth "Mebius, you're too naive. Only the strongest one will dominate the universe, don't you think?" "No, that's not the true power you seek." -Mecha Zamu & Mebius In Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth, Zamusher was revealed that the remnants of Alien Empera's essence lived on in Zamusher's body (whom thanks to his fight against the Emperor) has now become a cybernetic being, . Mecha-Zamu The Four Heavenly Kings reunite and make an attempt to revive the Emperor by uniting Mecha-Zamu and the Giga Battle Nizer. Before they try to achieve their goal they lured Ultras Ace and Taro into a trap in order to blackmail Ultraman Mebius into going in to the valley of Flames in his Burning Brave form. Mech-Zamu, who Mebius meet minutes before and had saved Mebius before this, and wanted to understand why Mebius would risk his live to save "comrades" and goes with Mebius into the Valley of Flames to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Seconds after entering they are confronted by EXZetton. Mecha-Zamu was then wounded in combat and was told by Mebius to get the Battle Nizer, however EX Zetton then immediately destroyed the bridge were Mecha-Zamu was standing causing him to fail in to the flames below. Mebius was then wounded while blocking an attack meant for Mecha-Zamu, Mecha-Zamu then jumped to were the Giga Battle Nizer was being held and retrieved it but was mortally wounded by EX Zetton. Mebius destroyed EX Zetton and took Mecha-Zamu back to the surface, they were then attacked by the Four Heavenly Kings, and Ultraman Hikari (whom had seemingly betrayed them earlier). Mecha-Zamu then died do to his wounds but was revived by Alien Mefilas, who reveals that Mecha-Zamu has the remaining essence of Alien Empera. Mecha-Zamu then was completely restored and achieved a more powerful appearance known as EX Mecha-Zamu. EX Mecha-Zamu When all seemed lost Hikari freed Ace and Taro reveling He "betrayed" the Space Garrison to get close enough to the Four Heavenly Kings so Mebius would have an ally when the time was right together the four Ultras Defeat the Four Heavenly King, but EX Mecha-Zamu was still active after a long struggle what left of the real Mecha-Zamu begged Ultraman Mebius to destroy him so Empera would never return again but Mebius couldn't refuse the request of his new "comrade" Mebius unwillingly ultimately destroys Mecha-Zamu and the remains of Alien Empera. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. Data - Mecha-Zamu= Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers/Weapons *Wrist Blade: Mecha-Zamu's sword now located in his wrist, but it still more powerful. *Self repair: Mecha-Zamu can repair himself similar to the Imperializers. - EX Mecha-Zamu= Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 55,000 t Powers and Weapons *Empera Resurrection: Mecha-Zamu actually has a remnant of Alien Empera, that if it connects to the Giga Battle Nizer, it will resurrect Alien Empera. }} Toy Release Infomation Zamusher was released two times in the Ultra Monster Series. The first was released in 2006 with a light blue paint on his armor. His 2009 repaint version has more of an acurate color with dark blue on his armor. Both have 4 points of articulation and both common with his katana and stand at around 6in tall.The only flaw is that he does not pose fangs. Ex Mecha Zamu was released by the Ultra Monster series in 2009 as an EX. He stands around 6in tall. He has a very accurate paint job except that his eye is blue insted of red. Another version has him with more silver on him. He has 3 points of articulation. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is # 41 in the series. He has 2 points of articulation and looks like his original 2006 version but, does not come with his katana. He stands at 5in tall. Zamusher_Act.png index 88 8.jpeg ultraact zamusha.jpg TOY-TOK-0977_01.jpg Zamusha toys.jpg|Zamusher's (left) 2006 (right) repiant Mecha Zamu toys.jpg|Mecha Zamu's (left) repaint mld3rmVp6MVgmrGUDE3g0iw.jpg|Zamusher Spark Doll Trivia *The "Za" and "Musha" word in his name is meaning The Warrior. To mark that he is a deadly evil samurai. *The name of Zamusher's sword is Hoshikirimaru. *Voice Actor: Sugaya Isamu. *Zamsha's name sometimes spelled wrong called "Zamsher". *EX Mecha Zamu's appearance has been compared to the titular creator from the Predator Franchise. *Even though Mecha-Zamu is Zamusher, there isn't any reference that Mecha-Zamu is Zamusher in the Gaiden. Gallery Ultrmn_Mbs_Zmsh.png Zamusha I.png Zamusha ans Alien Valky 1.png Zamusha 9.png Zamusha 8.png Zamusha and Hikar 1.png Zamusha 7.png Zamusha and Hikari 2.png Zamusha 13.png Zamusha 14.png Zamusha 15.png Zamusha and Alien Empera 1.png Zamusha 11.png Zamusha 18.png Zamusha 20.png Zamusha 19.png Zamusha 21.png Zamusha and Alien Empera 2.png Zamusha 22.png Zamusha pic.png Zamusha pic I.png Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Aliens